The Meaning of phi
by toma QED
Summary: lt. Hawkeye meninggal dalam suatu perang...Colonel Mustang, terus menanjaki karirnya hingga ia menjadi fuhrer. 5 tahun kemudian... Roy bertemu dengan seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Ibunya yang bernama Lisa, amat mirip dengan Riz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : the meaning of φ

Riza Hawkeye membuka matanya, ketika ia baru sadar, ia berada di tempat yang serba putih, lalu seseorang yang sudah cukup tua datang menghampirinya.

" Ho..jadi kau sudah bangun ?" tanyanya

"Aa..di..di mana aku ?"

"Di mana ? Kau masih ada di dunia ini. Beruntung sekali, kau masih hidup, padahal kau sudah divonis mati.." ucapnya.

"A..aku ? Aku mati ?" tanya bingung, lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

--flash back—

"Hawkeye ! Awas, dibelakangmu !" teriak seorang colonel muda padanya, bersamaan dengan suara ledakan kencang dan panas yang mengenai tubuhnya. Rasanya amat panas, dan sakit, namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tidak merasakannya lagi.

Hampa… kosong…..gelap….dingin…. sendirian…

Semua perasaan itu merasuki dirinya, sampai saat ia tersadar dari mimpi buruknya itu.

--End flashback—

"Ya…a..aku baru ingat.." lalu ia menyadari sesuatu dan memegangi perutnya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka ?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja…kukira mereka juga akan mati…" jawabnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi ! mau kutarik kembali surat kematianmu ? Kira-kira besok mau diadakan upacaranya. Mungkin masih sempat meng-cancel-nya. Lagipula, ada seorang colonel muda yang terlihat hampir gila menerima kematianmu." Katanya, mendeskripsikan Roy padanya.

"tidak. Dokter, tolong buat surat kematianku…" pinta Riza tiba-tiba padanya. Lalu ia membisikan sesuatu pada telinganya.

"APA! Kau gila, mau berbuat seperti itu ! Tapi, asalkan itu memang permintaanmu dan ada imbalannya, aku bisa memanipulasikannya kok…" ia tersenyum licik.

-- Di hari penguburan --

"Riza…." Bisik Roy pelan sambil menunduk. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat…dan semakin kuat lagi agar suatu hari kelak ia bisa menjadi fuhrer. Dianggapnya, hal itu merupakan target hidupnya yang terutama..…sayang, baru saat ini ia menyadari, kehilangan kembali seorang sahabat baginya.

Hari itu, merupakan awal kelam bagi Roy, yang hari itu juga dipromosikan menjadi Brigadier General. Dan saat itu juga, ia bersumpah, lebih kuat lagi…lebih….lebih..dan lebih, agar suatu hari ia bisa menjadi Fuhrer, sesuai harapan_nya_…._Riza…dan Hughes…_

5 tahun kemudian

"Selamat…selamat, ya … Sekarang anda sudah menjadi Fuhrer Mustang.." ucap Havoc memberi selamat padanya. "Mau ditraktir apa kita, sir ?"

Roy tersenyum. "Makan ? atau jabatan ?" tanyanya usil.

"tentu jabatan dong…" sahutnya cepat. "Ya sudah deh.. soal traktir kami tagih nanti saja… kau pasti mau mengunjungi _nya_…, ya kan !"

Roy mengangguk lalu terdiam. Ia berjalan sendirian meninggalkan HQ dan pergi ke pemakaman.

"Riza.. sekarang aku sudah ada di puncak. Padahal, setelah kematian Hughes, kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku…ikut denganku, hingga kita mencapai puncak. Tapi sekarang ?" bisiknya pelan, sejalan dengan titik-titik air membasahi nisan lieutenant nya yang sudah berdebu itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa mendengar, merasakan, melihat Riza kembali. Rasanya seperti video yang diputar ulang, memenuhi benak Roy.

"_Sir, tolong kerjakan tugasmu…" _

"_Ho…mau merasakan nikmatnya senapanku ini, menembus kembali tepat 1 mm disamping kepalamu ?"_

"_AKu akan selalu berada di sisimu, melindungimu, Roy.."_

"_Sudah tahu jawabannya, mengapa masih bertanya ?_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah mau menggenakan rok mini itu, hidung belang ! Dasar pervert !"_

Roy sempat tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi fuhrer, tapi sudah tidak lagi tertarik untuk membuat peraturan rok mini di Military karena ketidakadaannya… Sepi… Sendirian…

Chapter 2 : Reina & Ray

"Mama ! mama !" teriak Reina. "sini…sini…lihat !"

"Iya…tunggu sebentar !" kata Lisa yang repot memasak sambil mematikan kompor. "Ada apa sih..?"

"ini..ini….lihat !" katanya sambil memperagakan sesuatu. Reina mengambil kertas, lalu menggambar sesuatu. Saat ia memegang kertas itu, timbul cahaya kuning, kemerahan, lalu timbul percikan api dari tangannya, membakar habis kertas itu sampai gosong. "Hebat, kan.."

"Re…Reina ! Bagaimana kau bisa berbuat seperti itu ?"

Reina menunduk. "Ini tidak baik, ya ?"

"Bukan..bukan begitu…. Tapi…"

"Kenapa ?"

"Enggak. Mama bangga kok, sama reina !" lalu Lisa mengelus rambut anak perempuannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ray kemana ?"

"Tadi ia sedang bermain-main di taman. Enggak tau. Aneh….masak sukanya main pistol-pistolan…"

"Ya sudah… sana, jemput dia. Bilang sudah mau makan siang !"

"Iya.." katanya lalu bergegas pergi menjemput kembarannya itu. Mereka berdua, Reina dan Ray dilahirkan kembar, tapi bukan kembar identik. Yang satu cewek, yang satu cowok.

"Dasar…dia benar-benar anakmu…" bisik Lisa sambil memandang ke sebuah foto yang ia simpan di tempat yang tak akan diketahui kedua anaknya.

"Kakak !" panggil Reina. "Ayo pulang ! Mama sudah membuat makan siang untuk kita !"

"Iya…tunggu !" teriaknya sambil mengisi ulang pistol peluru karet yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Cha…cha….cha…. Hampir semua tembakannya mengenai daun-daun kering yang ada di atas pohon.

"Wow..hebat !" puji seorang laki-laki muda dengan baju biru-biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Kau umur berapa, nak ?"

…Ray dan Reina tidak menjawab. "Mama bilang tidak boleh ngobrol dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal." Kata Reina polos pada orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa. "Oke..oke… aku Roy mustang. Kalian bisa panggil aku paman Roy."

"aku Ray, dia Reina, adikku." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Rambut Ray yang berwarna hitam kelam tertiup angin, seakan-akan roy melihat tampak dirinya waktu kecil, hanya saja…mata itu… Matanya yang berwarna cokelat hazzle mengingatkannya akan lieutenant nya dulu.

Lain dengan Reina. Sekali ia melihatnya, ia langsung mengingat akan Rizanya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu itu…Rambutnya pirang, panjang menggerai di bahunya. Bedanya hanya pada warna matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam, bagai miliknya. Perasaan rindu itu pun muncul menyelubungin hatinya.

"Paman…paman….paman tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Reina, melihat Roy yang terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"eh..tidak..tidak…" kata roy mencoba berbohong.

Kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan lekat.

Roy terdiam. _Pintar juga mereka…sepertinya tidak bisa dibohongi…_ "Ya..aku hanya mengingat kenangan lama, kok…"

"Kalau begitu, mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu ?" tawar reina.

"Boleh…apa itu !"

"ini !" katanya mengabil ranting pohon, menggambar sesuatu dengan itu, dan mengeluarkan percikan api, sama seperti yang barusan ia perlihatkan pada mamanya.

Roy menatap kehebatan anak itu dengan tidak percaya. Ya ! Ia berbakat menjadi alchemist ! Siapa tahu, nanti di permerintahannya butuh orang kuat seperti dia…

"Hebat ! Hebat ! Tapi memang, belum seberapa sih…" Roy lalu mengeluarkan sarung tangan putihnya, lalu menjentikkannya, dan mengeluarkan percikan api seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Percikan api yang telah membunuh banyak orang waktu kejadian Ishbar.

"Wwaaww…" ujar mereka berdua kagum. "Hebat ! Paman ini siapa sih ? Tukang sulap ?"

BRAK ! _enak saja…national alchemist yang terkenal ini, sekaligus fuhrer, dipanggil tukang sulap jalanan…"_Bukan….aku alchemist." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Fuhrer Mustang !" teriak salah seorang bawahannya dengan sebuah cerutu menempel dalam mulutnya, yakni yang amat kita kenali, jean Havoc. "Bagaimana sih….kucari dari tadi, ternyata main-main di taman…gemana nasib bangsa kita ini nantinya…."

"Iya…iya…aku bukan sedang bermain-main. Buktinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang bernilai…."

Havoc melongo, dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh fuhrernya itu . "Ya sudah, sir.._what eper_ deh… yang penting, sekarang tugasmu yang sudah menumpuk menanti."

"Iya..iya…bawel, ah !" katanya kesal. "Ya sudah, anak-anak… selamat tinggal." Katanya sambil menyalami Ray, yang lalu ia selipkan pesan kecil ditangannya ketika sedang berjabat tangan.

"Terimakasih, om !" teriak mereka.

Om?! Memang aku sudah se-tua itu, ya ! pikir Roy dalam mobilnya yang sedang melaju ke central HQ.

--malam harinya--

"Mama….papa kita, siapa sih…" tanya Reina polos ketika lisa sedang menidurkan mereka berdua.

DEG ! Lisa tersentak. Tak ia sangka anaknya akan menanyakannya secepat ini. Padahal semuanya sudah ia usahakan sembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

"ke..kenapa memangnya…?" tanya Lisa, berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

"Enggak..cuma mikir aja….kalau papa kita si paman Roy, mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkan percikan api sehebat dia…" jawabnya kembali.

Roy ! Ya….sudah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, terakhir Lisa melihat wajahnya. Sekarang, ia sudah bukan Lieutenant nya lagi. Ia bukan Riza sayangnya lagi…. Setidaknya saat itu lisa bersyukur, Reina tidak menanyakan siapa ayah mereka.

"Oh iya, mama… nama papa siapa sih ? Di sekolah, aku satu-satunya yang tidak bisa menjawab saat ditanyakan" ujar Ray menyentak Lisa kembali. Dasar….baru tadi ia berpikir mereka tidak sampai menanyakan namannya…

"Umm….memang kalian tidak puas ada mama ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kita puas, kok…kita sayang banget sama mama…." Ujar mereka berdua secepatnya.

Lisa tersenyum, lalu memeluk kedua anak kembarnya itu. "Ayo, sudah malam. Cepat tidur. Besok kalian harus pergi ke sekolah !"

Si kembar mengangguk. "Selamat malam, mama…"

"Ya…mimpi indah, ya…" lalu ia mengecup dahi mereka satu, persatu, sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu.

"Kakak…kakak…kalau boleh memilih… kau mau papa yang seperti apa ?"

"seperti Train Heartnet yang ada di Black cat dong !" jawabnya cepat.

"Dasar…bukan yang maya seperti itu, tahu ! kau tuh bener-bener maniak menembak, ya.."

"Iya..iya…sebentar…kupikirkan lagi…."

"Aku pikir…papa yang cocok untuk mama…."

"Paman Roy !" teriak mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka tertawa.

"ya…coba kalau papa kita paman Roy… sepertinya ia orang yang amat baik, ya…." Ujar Reina pada kakaknya.

"tunggu, tadi ia bilang bahwa Ia adalah fuhrer dan national alchemist, kan…. Kayaknya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, deh…." kata Ray sambil berpikir sejenak. Ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat apa yang sudah ia baca, walau tidak terlalu hebat sekali ingatannya, seperti Schiezka, yang ada di library HQ, tapi, hal itu cudah cukup mengagumkan bagi anak seusianya. "Ya ! aku ingat….dia itu kan….president negara ini….flame alchemist, yang terkenal itu…enggak heran dia bisa mengeluarkan percikan api.."

"Woh… asyik banget kalau punya papa kayak gitu,yaa… yang jadi anaknya, kayaknya enak tuh…" kata Reina sambil berangan-angan. "tapi aku juga udah seneng kok…punya mama Lisa."

"Iya…" Ray membenarkan.

"tunggu sebentar..kalau mama menikah dengan paman Roy, maka kita bisa jadi anaknya, kan… Kakak, kau masih punya nomor telepon yang diberikan paman Roy tadi ?"

"ada sih…" jawabnya singkat, lalu menyadari sesuatu; yaitu rencana yang mungkin sedang dipkirkan oleh adiknya itu. "Hey..hey…apa yang kau pikirkan, Reina ?"

"kakak tenang saja…aku pasti bisa membuat mereka jadian." Katanya nakal. "Sini !"

Ray memberi catatan nomor telepon yang diberi Roy padanya tadi.

-- 02.00 a.m Local time --

Roy sedang tertidur lelap, ketika sebuah deringan telepon membangunkannya.

"Apaan nih…baru jam 2 pagi… Gila kali ya ada orang yang nelpon subuh-subuh gini…" dampratnya sambil mengantuk, lalu berjalan ke arah telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Ha..halo..bisa bicara dengan Roy Mustang ?" tanya gadis kecil itu ragu-ragu.

"HoaAahh….yap. saya sendiri." Katanya lalu menguap. "Ini siapa, ya ?"

"umm..Ini Reina yang tadi pagi.. itu.." katanya pelan agar tidak membangunkan mamanya yang sudah tertidur.

"oh..Reina..Kenapa?"

"enggak..Paman Roy besok ada waktu kosong?"

"yup. Knapa?"

"kalo gitu,bisa dateng gak, ke taman yang tadi besok siang?"

"boleh. Memang ada apa si?" tanyanya penasaran.

"... Mau minta tolong latihin keluarin api, biar sejago paman. Mau kan!" katanya dengan nada memelas.

"ya udah.Bye-bye!"

"yup. Makasih om!"

hey, aku dipanggil om! Aduh..Memangnya aku setua itu! Dasar… udah ah…tidur lagi…

Roy memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, meneruskan mimpinya tadi.

Chapter 3 : Riza !

"Mama, pulang sekolah nanti, kita main ke taman dulu, ya…" pamit Ray dan Reina pada Lisa.

"Ya udah…jangan lama-lama. Belajar yang rajin !" teriaknya pada anak-anak yang berjalan pergi ke sekolah mereka.

-- pulang sekolah --

" Kau pikir ini akan berhasil, Reina ?" tanya ray sedit takut, sambil berlatih menembak lagi di taman.

"Yup. Paman Roy bilang ia akan datang. Ia tidak mungkin bohong" tatapan matanya penuh kepercayaan.

Ray mengarahkan tembakannya, dan tak ! satu daun mati lagi jatuh. "tapi kita kan baru kenal dia kemarin. Enggak mungkin ia datang buat memenuhi permintaan anak kecil." Sahutnya dingin. "Emang kita siapanya dia, sih ?"

Reina terdiam sebentar. "Enggak tahu… saat melihatnya, rasanya ada perasaan seperti 'aku mengenalnya' tapi aku juga enggak gitu ngerti sih…" sahutnya enteng.

"Déjà vu ? pada siapa ?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Reina terperanjak kaget dan kontan, hampir hendak memukulnya, namun tertahan ketika ia melihat, siapa yang datang.

"Paman Roy !" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Neh ! Kenapa kalian kaget begitu ?"

"Enggak..enggak…" mereka berbohong. _Panjang umur loeh… baru kita omongin udah dateng,_

"ya sudah, Reina. Kau sudah siap untuk berlatih ?"

Reina mengangguk. Roy lalu mengajak mereka ke dalam taman yang masih rindang pohon-pohonnya dan letaknya agak kedalam, sehingga mereka bisa berlatih dengan nyaman tanpa merusak fasilitas umum.

"Pertama, apa kau sudah mengerti tentang dasar-dasar dari alchemy ?" tanyanya.

Sinngggg.. mereka melongo. "Apaan tuh, alchemy ?"

"Kau tidak tahu Alchemy tapi bisa mengeluarkan api dengan sebuah lingkaran transmutasi !" giliran Roy yang tiga per empat berteriak karena kaget.

Reina menggeleng. "Gak tuh…"

"Ya sudah" kata Roy sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri. "AKu akan memberikan pelajaran dasarnya saja. Alchemy adalah ilmu pengetahuan yang mempelajari tentang bla…blaa…blla…bla….."

"Mengerti !" tanyanya setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Lumayan…"

"Bagus. Dari pada teori, aku lebih suka langsung ke prakteknya aja. Begini cara mengeluarkan api" katanya lalu menjentikan jari, dan dalam sekejab, keluar cahaya merah, kuning, yang menyambar.

"Woh..suge..!"

"Ayo. Sekarang giliranmu mencoba !" katanya.

Mereka berdua berlatih keras hingga sore hari, sedangkan Ray yang menunggui Reina, terus asyik menembak daun-daun kering di atas pohon.

"Paman..." tiba-tiba Reina memanggilnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Paman sudah punya anak ?" tanyanya polos.

"Belum." _Weh…punya istri aja kagak…_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"udah punya istri ?"

"Belum…"

"Kenapa ? kan paman terkenal ?" tanyanya penasaran. Justru melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Roy tersenyum kecut. "tidak bisa… paman hanya ingin bersama orang yang paman sukai."

_Apa penjelasanku terlalu rumit untuknya ? Dia kan hanya seorang anak kecil._

"siapa orang itu ? Kenapa paman tidak bersama dia saja ?" Reina semakin penasaran .

Roy sedikit berjongkok, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak bisa… ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.. Sudah pergi jauh… Tapi, suatu kali nanti, paman juga pasti akan menyusulnya…"

"Lho ? Ke mana ? Mama juga bilang ayah kami sedang pergi jauhh…" ceritanya polos. "Siapa tahu mereka sedang pergi ke tempat yang sama, ya !"

Roy berdiri, lalu mengadah ke langit. "Di dunia ini, ada yang namanya kehidupan…ada yang namanya kematian… semua itu berjalan sesuai dengan siklus alam yang ada, dan kita tidak bisa mengaturnya." Katanya menjelaskan. "… berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan…"

Reina menunduk. Turut bersedih. Walau masih kecil, ia cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan ketika ditinggal orang yang ia sayangi. Pernah, dulu ketika kelinci peliharaannya mati, ia menangis seharian dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar selama seminggu. Rasanya sedih..

"Sudahlah…jangan bersedih." Hiburnya sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak anak itu. " oh iya…ini.. ambil untukmu !" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna putih, sudah cukup lama, namun masih terlihat bagus.

"Apa ini ?" tanyanya.

"Itu sarung tangan kesayanganku yang dulu kugunakan saat pertama kali aku belajar mengeluarkan api. Sekarang sarung tangan itu sudah kekecilan untukku."

"Kan ini termasuk barang kesayangan paman…kenapa untukku ?"

"Enggak…mungkin Riza yang menuruhku memberikannya untukmu… Mungkin gara-gara kalian ini mirip sekali, ya !"

"Riza…nama orang yang paman sayangi itu ?"

Roy mengangguk, sambil menyembunyikan mukannya yang sedikit memerah. "Dulu ia lieutenant ku. Sarung tangan kanannya sudah kuberikan kepadanya. Jadi kupikir lebih baik memberikan kirinya untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak paman !" sahutnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"ya..ya..tidak usah begitu, kok.." katanya yang merasa sedikit risih. "sudah sore… Mamamu tidak mencarimu ?"

Reina menepuk dahinya. Saking asyiknya ia ngobrol, hingga ia lupa waktu. Padahal, ia sudah bilang pada lisa bahwa ia tidak akan berlama-lama di taman. _Wah..celaka…mama bisa marah deh…_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Reina !" terdengar teriak Lisa mencarinya.

"Wah..gawat…"

"Kenapa ?"

"Enggak..takutnya mama marah.."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bicara.." tawar Roy padanya, lalu mereka bersama-sama datang mendekati Lisa.

"Rei.." ia hendak berteriak, saat dilihatnya, ternyata Reina sudah ada, ditambah lagi…bersama ex-Colonel Roy Mustang !

lisa segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada Fuhrer Mustang. "Selamat sore, sir" katanya lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ri…Riza ?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Lieutenant Riza…hawkeye ?"

"Bukan, fuhrer, sir. Saya Lisa."

"lisa, ya…" katanya dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, dari warna rambut, warna mata, semuanya percisss dengan Rizanya itu.

_Hey, are you crazy or somethin'? Riza sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang ada di depanmu sekarang ini adalah penampakannya ? Bego ! Mana ada hal seperti itu…tapi…..Tak mungkin aku pernah bisa melupakn tampangnya. Apa gara-gara aku terlalu rindu padanya..hingga aku jadi Riza-complex kayak gini ! Enggak lagi !_

"fuhrer, sir ! anda tidak apa-aoa ?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ah…iya…iya enggak kok.. Aku hanya mengingat kenangan lama. Oh iya…mereka ini anak-anakmu ?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lisa mengangguk. "Mereka anak kembar. Maaf telah merepotkan anda, sir."

"Tidak…tidak…. Justru aku senang bisa menemukan anak berbakat seperti mereka. Apa anda yang melatih Ray dan Reina ?"

"Tidak…"

"Ho..kalau begitu, apakah ayah mereka berbakat dalam menembak, atau setidaknya seorang alchemist ?" tanyanya penasaran.

Lisa menghela nafasnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini termasuk pertanyaan yang paling ia benci. Antara berbohong…atau tidak. Ia terdiam.

"TIdak bisa menjawab.. ! Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kok…" Roy tersenyum padanya.

"terima kasih, sir. Ray ! Reina ! ayo pulang."

"Mau kuantar ?" tawarnya pada Lisa.

"Tidak..terima kasih, sir. Bukannya pekerjaan anda banyak ? Anda tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya kalau tidak harus bergadang…"

_hey…tahu dari mana ia… setahuku, tidak ada orang lain di luar military yang tahu kalau aku paling malas mengerjakan paperwork dan harus bergadang untuk menyelesaikannya._

"Tidak apa-apa…ayo !" katanya lalu mengandeng tangan Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 : Fever

Roy mengantar Lisa, Reina, dan Ray sampai ke apartemen mereka. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Lisa berharap, Roy akan cepat pulang sesudah mengantar mereka. Namun, hal itu dipatahkan ketika Reina mengajak Roy untuk makan bersama.

"Paman Roy, ayo masuk. Sebagai balasan telah mengantar kami, ayo cicipin masakan mama, deh…" pintanya sambil tersenyum.

"Reina ! Jangan begitu ! Paman Roy kan adalah fuhrer negara ini. Urusannya pasti banyak sekali…" potong Lisa menasehatinya. Walau memang, ia ingin Roy cepat pulang, dan tidak melihat wajahnya lagi untuk selamanya…

"Ah..tidak..tidak…SEmua urusanku telah ku serahkan pada assistenku, Jean Havoc. Jadi, pekerjaanku sekarang menjadi lebih ringan."

Lisa menghela nafasnya, lalu mengajaknya masuk.

Apartment mereka tidak begitu besar. Kecil, dan sederhana. Namun semuanya diatur rapih, sehingga terlihat nyaman dan hangat.

Dinner malam itu, berlangsung cukup hangat, namun hanya terjadi pembicaraan antara Roy dengan Ray dan Reina, sedangkan Lisa, tetap terdiam saja.

SEtelah Selesai, Lisa membersihkan piring-piring kotor, dan Roy menawarkan membantunya.

"Oh, ya… boleh kutahu… siapakah ayah dari anak-anak ini ?" tanyanya membuka percakapan, seraya mengambil lap dan membantu mengeringkan piring.

Lisa terdiam, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Ah..tidak..maksudku, mungkin ia bisa ku rekrut untuk menjadi salah seorang national alchemist.." katanya buru-buru membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Jangan berharap, sir. Ia sudah pergi…" sahutnya pelan sambil membuka keran dan membilas piring kotor. "mungkin tepatnya…..kita meninggalkan mereka.."

Roy terdiam. Jadi, pernyataan Reina itu bukan main-main, melainkan sungguhan.

_YA..aku pernah kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi_

_Bukan hanya satu kali.._

_Namun dua kali.._

_Dan yang terakhir kali itu membuatku jatuh_

_Sedih.._

_Sakit.._

_Sengsara.._

_Sebab dialah satu-satunya orang_

_Yang menopangku saat pertama kali aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi…_

Tanpa tersadar, Sebuah tetes air jatuh dari mata Roy. "ya… memang sakit…amat sakit…"

"Maafkan saya, sir. Pembicaraannya menjadi tidak mengenakan seperti ini…" kata Lisa berusaha membanting stir dari topic mereka.

"Tidak…itu bukan salahmu."

Lisa tersenyum.

PRANG ! sesaat kemudian, terdengar sebuah piring pecah, dan Lisa pun terjatuh.

"LISA ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya segera, lalu kemudian segera menghampirinya.

"Mama ! Mama !" kedua anak itu segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka melihat ibu mereka telah terkapar, mereka berdua segera menghampiri roy, menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Paman.. Mama kenapa ?" tanya mereka berdua cemas.

Astaga…ia panas sekali.. pikir Roy ketika memegang dahinya. "Mamamu sakit. Ia tiba-tiba terjatuh, lalu pingsan." Jelasnya sesingkat mungkin. "Ray, tolong tunjukan di mana kamar mamamu. Sedangkan, Reina, coba kau ambil kain bekas yang tidak terpakai dan air dingin untuk mengkompresnya." Ia memerintahkan segera.

Roy mengangkat Lisa, dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Aneh…_ pikir Roy. _Ranjang Lisa bukanlah double bed yang biasa dipakai untuk keluarga. Sudahlah, Roy…jangan memikirkan itu dulu.. _

Roy mengambil kompres yang diberikan oleh Reina, sedangkan kedua bocah itu hanya bisa memandang dengan cemas pada ibu mereka.

"Paman…mama tidak apa-apa, kan ?" tanya Ray cemas. "Mama tidak akan meninggalkan kami, seperti yang papa lakukan, kan ? Kami pasti akan terus bersama mama, kan ?"

Roy menggeleng. "Tidak… ia pasti akan terus bersama kalian.." lalu ia memeluk kedua anak yang penuh cemas itu.

"Janji, ya…"

Roy mengangguk. "shh… jangan menangis. Ayo, sudah malam. Kalian tidur saja, biar aku yang menjaga mama kalian."

Mereka berdua sedikit ragu sebelum pergi ke kamar mereka. Akhirnya, mereka tidur di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar Lisa.

-- Keesokan paginya --

Lisa terbangun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia merasa tadi malam, tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Ia juga sudah merasa lebih fit dari kemarin. Ketika lisa berbalik, ia melihat, Roy duduk tertidur sambil memegang kompresan di lantai. Lisa baru ingat kejadian semalam. Ya ! ia terjatuh, lalu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

_Dasar…kau tidak berubah…_ Lisa beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia menyelimuti Roy yang tertidur lelap itu. Ia mengambil handuk, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. SEtelah merasa segar di pagi itu, ia pergi ke dapur, dan mulai membuat makanan untuk sarapan paginya.

Roy terbangun, ketika hidungnya merasakan suatu bau wangi yang enak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata Lisa sudah tidak ada. Menyadari, ada sesuatu yang berat yang menutupi punggungnya, roy menoleh ke pundaknya dan melihat selimut Lisa tergeletak, menyelimutinya. Ia tersenyum dan berdiri.

Di lihatnya, di sudut ruangan, kedua anak itu masih tertidur lelap di atas sofa. Raut wajah mereka terlihat polos, namun kecemasan tetap saja tergambar di dalamnya. Ia mengambil selimut Lisa dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Roy tidak menyadari, bahwa ia menyayangi mereka berdua, seperti anaknya sendiri. Kemudian, ia bergegas pergi ke dapur, di mana dari bau wangi itu berasal.

"Pagi, Lisa. Sudah lebih sehat ?" tegurnya pada Lisa yang sedang asyik membuat sarapan.

"Iya. Terima kasih, sir." Sahutnya dengan hormat.

"Tidak.tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya singkat.

Chapter 5 : An old snow memory– a flash back

"Fuhrer ?" teriak Havoc ketiga kalinya, membangunkannya dari mimpinya.

"Eh..ya ? Kenapa ?"

Havoc menarik nafas panjangnya. "Anda tertidur lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, sir. Apa tadi malam anda tidak tidur ?"

"Eeh…tidak..aku cukup tidur kok.." katanya sedikit berbohong.

"Terserah, deh… Untung yang jadi sekretarismu aku, bukan Lieutenant Riza.. Kalau tidak, habis sudah kepalamu, sir…"

Raut wajah Roy berubah total._ Ups ! aku salah bicara…_ pikir Havoc. _Sejak kematian Lieutenant Riza, ia selalu bersedih mendengar namanya.._

"Maafkan saya, sir. Telah membuat anda mengingat kenangan lama…" ia meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

"Sudah..sudah..tidak apa-apa, kok…" _ya…memang sudah tidak apa-apa kok.. kemarin aku bertemu dengan 'Riza' yang sudah cukup membuatku terhibur..walau itu bukan dirinya.._

"anda tidak apa-apa, sir ?"

"Eh ! AKu melamun lagi, ya ?"

"Ya..gitu deh.."

Roy menghela nafasnya. "Oh iya, Havoc, tolong kau carikan aku data tentang seseorang…aku sedikit penasaran.. kalau bisa, carikan juga seorang alchemist yang kira-kira meninggal atau keluar dari amestris 4-5 tahun lalu.."

"Yes, sir !" hormatnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kesunyian kembali mengisi kantor Roy. Ia memandang keluar, dari jendela ruangannya. Sepertinya salju sudah mulai turun. Perlahan-lahan salju turun, seiring dengan terbawanya ingatan Roy, pada saat pertama kali Riza memanggilnya sebagai _Roy._

(Flash Back..)

" Hatchi !" seru Riza, sambil menutup hidungnya. Saat itu, mereka semua sedang berada dalam pelatihan, sesudah perang Ishbar. Mereka berada di dalam hutan di gunung, yang saat itu sedang turun salju lebat. Mereka semua terperangkap di sana—dan parahnya lagi, Roy dan Riza terpisah dari group mereka.

"Apakah kau kedinginan, Lieutenant ?" tanya Roy sambil menyodorkan Jaketnya.

"Ti..tidak..tidak apa-apa sir." Ia menolak.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lelah. Mari kita istirahat dulu." Katanya lalu mengajak Riza duduk dibawah sebuah pohon, diatas salju tebal yang membuat mereka merasa membeku.

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap antara mereka. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian dan kebekuan.

"Sini…" panggil Roy memecah kesunyian, mengajak Riza ke dalam dekapannya. "Mungkin akan lebih hangat."

"engak..enggak.. apa-apa kok…" katanya sedikit memerah. Namun, Roy lalu menariknya dan mendekapnya.

"AKu tidak mau kehilangan penembak terbaikku." Katanya menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Riza hanya bisa mengangguk. Dalam dekapan Roy, ia merasa ada sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini ia dambakan. Dalam angin yang bertiup begitu dingin…rasanya ia tetap merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Hey…tanganmu dingin sekali, Riza.."

"Bukan apa-apa, sir."

'Tidak..tidak… Ini.." katanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan seperti miliknya, walau hanya sebelah kanan saja.

"Pakai ini.. memang sih..udah lama.."

"Loh, sir ! Bukannya ini sarung tangan alchemist mu ?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Ya.. itu punya ku ketika pertama kali aku belajar mengeluarkan api. AKu ingin kamu menyimpannya untukku." Lalu perlahan, ia memakaikan sarung tangan itu di tangan Riza.

"Lebih hangat ?"

Riza mengangguk. Rambutnya yang panjang itu sesekali menyentuh wajah Roy yang membuatnya blushing, ketika mencium wanginya. Clip rambut Riza terjatuh saat ia terpisah. Jadi, rambut kuningnya itu terurai panjang.

"Thank you Roy…" bisiknya perlahan.

_Hey..Dia memanggilku Roy? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Benarkah? _

"….Riza !" panggilnya menyentak Riza yang hampir tertidur.

"Ya !"

"um… apakah kau selalu mau mematuhi peraturan di Military ?"

"Apa maksudmu, Roy ?"

"Um… begini..kalau.."

"Ya ?"

"Kalau misalnya…" Kelihatannya Roy kesulitan menyambung kata-katanya. Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ya..begitu, deh…aduh…bagaimana ngomongnya, ya…?" ia jadi salah tingkah.

"hihihi…." Riza tertawa kecil. "Jantungmu berdebar cepat sekali…" katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di kiri atas dada Roy, tempat jantung berada, dan itu membuat jantungnya yang malang berdebar lebih cepat lagi. "sini…" panggilnya, lalu menarik kepala Roy perlahan,hingga sejajar dengan miliknya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut hitam eboninya itu dengan lembut. "Setiap kali aku deg-deg an, orang tuaku dulu suka mengelus rambutku seperti ini… SEkarang, kau jadi lebih enak, kan ?" ia tersenyum.

Roy merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa ketika Riza mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya nyaman.. dan membangkitkan lagi kepercayaan dirinya.

"…begini…kubalik pertanyaanku. Riza, apa kau setuju dengan peraturan tidak ada hubungan persahabatan antar anggota military ?"

"… Boleh. Mengapa ?"

"Kalau misalkan seseorang dalam military menyukai seseorang juga dalam military, haruskah salah satu dari mereka berkorban keluar dari military ?"

"tidak.."

"Lalu, untuk apa ada peraturan itu, kalau memang untuk dilanggar ?"

"Begini.. " katanya sambil mengadah ke langit bersalju yang dingin itu. "Jika cinta itu memang benar, mereka pasti tidak akan takut menghadapi percobaan apa pun. Justru peraturan itu dibuat, sebagai percobaan, apa benar mereka saling mencintai atau tidak." Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Roy. "… dan walau mungkin akhirnya bisa juga tragis…Jika karena peraturan itu, seseorang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain…"

"ya…tragis ..ya !" ia terdiam sebentar. "Riza.. AKu..juga tidak ingin akhir hidupku tragis…"

"Hm ! Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ya…tragis..tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan karena peraturan itu.."

Riza terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Roy dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tinggal kau ungkapkan saja, Roy… Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti…"

_Ungkapkan..ya ! _

Roy terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya di rambut Riza itu. "Riza..?"

"Ya ?"

Roy tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan mencoba mengungkapkannya…"

Riza juga membalas tersenyum. "Bagus…itu baru flame alchemist yang sesungguhnya, yang…" Belum Selesai perkataannya, namun telah dipotong dengan sebuah kecupan hangat tepat dibibirnya.

"…Riza..aku ingin kau selalu mendukungku…selalu disisiku…" bisiknya perlahan.

"..Roy !" kali ini justru Riza yang berdebar-debar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Roy melepaskan Riza. Ia tersenyum nakal. "Bagaimana ? Ini saranmu, loh…"

Muka Riza memerah. Kesal dipermainkan Roy, kontan ia langsung menarik kedua pipi Roy. "Nakal !" teriaknya.

"Hwua..Ampun…ampun…" Ia meringgis kesakitan. "kan kau juga yang menyuruhku demikian.."

Riza melepaskannya, dan tersenyum. Kemudian, ia mengelus perlahan pipi Roy yang ia tarik tadi. "Iya… tapi aku hanya bilang, untuk mengungkapkannya saja, kan…"

"Lalu apalah arti ungkapan tanpa perbuatan?" katanya membela diri dengan lagaknya sebagai filsuf.

"Artinya…ini…" Riza secepat mungkin memberi quick kiss di dahi Roy, lalu menariknya juga dengan cepat.

"Diterima ?"

Riza hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali lagi ke dalam dekapan Roy.

"Yah..ada baiknya juga tersesat di tengah salju…" bisik Roy.

"Ya sudah…tunggu saja hingga bala bantuan datang…" jawabnya perlahan, lalu kemudian mereka berdua jatuh tertidur bersama dalam kehangatan, ditengah dinginnya salju malam itu.

(end of Flashback)

"Sir…Sir.. !" penggil Havoc kembali.

"Hm !"

"Melamun ?"

"Tidak..hanya mengingat kenangan lama…" ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Mana berkas-berkas yang kuminta ?"

"Ini sir..namun sama sekali tidak ada yang memenuhi syarat yang anda minta, fuhrer, sir."

"Enggak apa-apa…sini !"

Havoc menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang isinya merupakan data penduduk yang dicari Roy.

"Oh..iya, sir, sebelum saya lupa, tadi saya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Hm ! Menarik !"

Chapter 6 : The truth…

_Kring…Kring…_

"Reina ! Angkat teleponnya !" perintah Lisa pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Iya… !"

"Halo ?"

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Lisa ?"

"Ini dari mana, ya.. ?"

"Ini, Reina ? Ini dari paman Roy."

"Yup. Ya sudah,tunggu sebentar, ya…"

"MAMA ! ADA TELEPON !"

"Halo ?"

"Ya, sir.."

"Ini Lisa, ya ?"

"Ya, saya sendiri.."

"Lisa, nanti malam kamu ada acara ?"

"Tidak, sir."

"Kalau begitu..bisa temui aku di café dekat North HQ ?"

"Hmm…bi..bisa, sir."

"YA sudah…kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di sana, jam 7 malam, ya !"

Clik ! Telepon ditutup.

_APAa? Bagaimana ini ? roy mengundangku dinner ? Ba..Bagaimana ini.._ pikir Riza gundah. Ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. YA…tidak ada jalan lain, selain datang dan mencari tahu, apa maksudnya mengajaknya dinner.

"Mama ? Kenapa ?" tanya Ray penasaran.

"Enggak…Nanti malam mama mau pergi. Kalian bisa jaga rumah ?"

Kedua anak kembar itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

-- 0700 p.m. –

"Jaga rumah yang baik, ya…jangan buka pintu kalau ada orang yang tidak dikenal. Ray, jaga adikmu.."

"Iya..iya.."

"Kalau begitu, mama pergi dulu, ya…" katanya sambil mencium kedua kembar itu.

Lisa berpakaian cukup formal, dengan dress berwarna merah dipadu dengan chocker bunga yang membelit lehernya. Rambutnya, seperti biasa, dibiarkan terurai menggerai di bahunya.

"Lisa !" Panggil roy dari sebuah meja.

"Maaf, sir..saya terlambat." Katanya seraya menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapan Roy.

"Ah..jangan panggil sir. Roy saja…"

"Ta..tapi.."

Roy menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa… Oh,ya…kau mau pesan apa ?"

"Apa saja si-Roy…"

Mereka akhirnya makan hidangan yang dipesan, sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap. Kehampaan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Rasanya keduaya seakan berbicara dengan robot dengan topeng-topeng yang palsu.

"Sudah malam..biar kuantar kau pulang…"tawar Roy.

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga sudah terbiasa kok…." Tolaknya sopan.

"Ah..tidak..tidak.. Aku yang menyuruhmu datang, jadi aku juga bertanggung jawab mengantarmu pulang…"

Lalu Roy menggandeng Riza pulang. Hari sudah cukup gelap. Hanya lampu taman dan bulan yang menerangi mereka saat itu.

"Lisa… katakan padaku… sebenarnya…lisa bukan nama aslimu, kan?" kata Roy membuka percakapan, dengan langsung menembak tepat sasaran.

"Ke..kenapa ?" Lisa mulai gugup. _Deg ! Deg ! ba…bagaimana ini….ternyata benar, ia mengundangku karena mencurigaiku…aduh…gawat…_.

Roy hanya tersenyum. "Tidak….aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. Lalu ayah dari kedua anak itu…benarkah dia seorang alchemist yang meninggalkan mereka ? Dalam data ku, pada 4-5 tahun lalu, tidak ada satu pun alchemist yang keluar dari Amestris. Alchemist yang meninggal pun tidak ada yang punya hubungan dengan mu…itu pun kalau benar eksistensi orang yang bernama lisa itu benar ada…"

"Ro..Roy ! Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu ?

Roy terdiam. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Ia menarik nafasnya. "Lisa..lisa… tahu kah kau bahwa kehilangan orang yang kita cintai itu amat menyakitkan ?"

"Ya…aku mengerti…" ia menunduk, rasanya kalau bisa, saat itu ia ingin menghitung jumlah butir aspal yang ada di jalan itu…"tapi…saat ada sebuah pertemuan…harus juga da sebuah perpisahan..mereka tidak dapat dipecah-pecah kan…"

"Riza…kenapa selama ini kau membohongi aku ? Aku selalu menunggumu…walau itu tidak mungkin… rasanya hidup ini semakin pedih..walau aku tahu semua impian kita sudah tercapai…kenapa ? KEnapa saat itu, kau tidak jujur ?"

"Roy ? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ? Ri..Riza yang kau sebut sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu…. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan dan kau tidak bisa lari darinya…" katanya dengan lembut pada Roy.

Roy memejamkan matanya. Hari itu pikirannya bercampur aduk, antara kenyataan dan hayalan. Secepat mungkin ia meraih lisa dan membawanya dalam dekapanya.

"Riza….Riza…jangan tinggalkan aku…." Bisiknya. "Jangan pernah lagi…"

"Roy !" Teriak Lisa sambil berusaha lepas dari dalam pelukannya. "Hentikan ! A..Aku bukan Riza !"

Roy tidak melepaskannya, justru ia mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. "TIdak…kau adalah Riza…aku percaya.." lalu, secepatnya ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Lisa.

"Roy…." Seketika itu juga, air mata mengalir dari pipi Lisa. "Hentikan, Roy…. Sudah cukup… sudah cukup….. jangan buat aku kembali lagi… jangan…jangan…" bisiknya sambil terisak.

"Riza..kau tahu…saat menerima kematianmu…rasanya aku hampir ingin bunuh diri…tidak ada lagi yang bisa menopangku..hughes..dia sudah tiada…sedangkan kau…justru kau pergi dari sisiku… Apa artinya hidupku ? Dan sekarang…." Ia melepaksan riza dan mundur beberapa langkah. Roy mengeluarkan sarung tangannya, lalu mengenakannya di tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menyentikan jarinya. "…lebih baik aku mati saja…."

"ROOOYYY !" teriak Riza, lalu berlari ke arahnya, lalu ia memeluknya. "Kalau kau mau mati, biarkan aku juga bersama mu…"

"Lisa…lepaskan…aku sadar…benar..kau bukan Riza..selama ini aku hanya hidup dalam anganku…mencari Riza yang sudah tiada…sekarang..hughes…Riza…aku akan menyusul mereka…" bisiknya perlahan.

"Biar ! AKu juga akan mati bersama mu…"

Roy tersenyum. "Untuk apa ? Aku ini bukan orang yang lama kau kenal. Kau masih punya Reina dan Ray di rumah…sedangkan aku sendiri…Aku sendirian…tidak punya siapa pun….kau tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku…tidak ada alasan untuk mati…"

"Enggak, Roy…..kamu juga enggak sendiri…ada Reina..Ray…juga….Riza yang menunggumu di rumah… Karena itu…" ia menangis. "Tolong…tolong……jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati…Jangan…kesalahan itu sudah pernah kubuat sekali…aku menyesal….dan..." ia jatuh duduk terkulai di atas aspal.

Roy lalu mendekatinya, dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Perasaan yang terpendam selama ini semua dikeluarkannya.

Air mata meleleh sepanjang pipi Riza. "Roy…a..aku pulang…" bisiknya perlahan, disertai isak tangisnya.

"ya…selamat datang kembali…"

Chapter 7 : The reason…

Malam itu..mungkin malam bersejarah bagi Roy, dan Riza… Perpisahan mereka selama 5 tahun ini…ternyata memang, keduannya benar-benar tersiksa.

"Roy…" panggil Riza padanya. "kita sudah sampai… Mau masuk ?" tawarnya.

Roy mengangguk tersenyum. "Mana kedua anak itu ?"

"Di kamar mereka…sepertinya sudah tertidur.." Mereka berdua membuka pintu kamar si kembar itu perlahan. Mereka berdua sudah tertidur lelap, maniss sekali.

Perlahan, Roy mengelus rambut kedua anak itu, lalu mengecupnya, dan diikuti hal serupa oleh Riza. "selamat tidur, ya anak-anak…"

Mereka keluar dari kamar kedua anak yang gelap itu, lalu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Nah..sekarang ?" Roy tersenyum nakal. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan alasanmu ?"

Riza mendekatkan dirinya pada Roy. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu roy sambil bercerita.

"Ya… saat hampir waktu kematianku..tiba-tiba aku sadarkan diri… Saat itu….Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan…Aku sudah gagal menjagamu sebagai lieutenant mu… Ditambah kehadiran kedua anak ini…pasti hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu…Disaat itu, aku hampir mengambil keputusan untuk mati saja…" Riza menatap gelas yang ada di atas meja. Di permukaan gelas itu, seolah terpantul bayangan masa lalu 5 tahun itu.. "Tapi saat aku sadar…. Kedua anak ini tidak bersalah.. mereka harus hidup ! Maka itu….jalan yang terbaik ialah lari….lari meninggalkan Riza Hawkeye…Lari meninggalkan identitasku yang asli… Segala upaya bisa kulakukan, menyuap dokter memberi keterangan kematian palsu, lari mengganti nama,…namun…perasaan ini yang tidak bisa kuganti…Roy…"

Roy mengelus rambut Riza perlahan. "Kenapa….kenapa kamu harus lari, Riza…"

"Aku tidak tahu…hanya itu yang terbesit dipikiranku…dan…itu yang kulakukan…tapi aku sadar…perasaan ini…tidak bisa lari…Maafkan aku, Roy…"

Roy tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Masalahnya tinggal satu…yaitu bagaimana kita memberitahukannya pada anak-anak…."

"Ya sudah…tunggu saja hingga besok pagi….kita lihat wajah kaget mereka…" Kata Roy lalu mengajak Riza tidur.

Epilog

"Roy Mustang, apakah kau bersedia menerima Riza Hawkeye menjadi istrimu, dan berjanji akan setia dalam suka maupun duka ?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya… saya Roy Mustang, bersedia menerima Riza Hawkeye sebagai istri saya dan saya akan berjanji setia padanya dalam suka maupun duka." Jawabnya tegas.

"Riza Hawkeye, apakah kau bersedia menerima Roy Mustang menjadi suamimu, dan berjanji akan setia dalam suka maupun duka ?" kembali orang itu bertanya

"Ya… saya Riza Hawkeye, bersedia menerima Roy Mustang sebagai suami saya dan saya akan berjanji setia padanya dalam suka maupun duka."

(a/n : gommen…gommen…kalo misalnya acaranya rada kurang sreg…soalnya aku enggak pernah pergi ke upacaranya (paling pestanya doang…hehe..o))

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mereka saling bertukar cincin. Cincin emas dengan berlian indah ditengahnya itu berkilauan. Indah sekali, amat pas di jari kedua pasangan berbahagia tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita. "

Roy dan Riza, berhadap-hadapan. Lalu perlahan, Roy mendekati riza, sambil melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Riza, yang satunya lagi, mengangkat dagu Riza. Akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu. Waktu seakan berhenti menunggu keduanya menyelesaikan wedding kiss mereka.

"_Roy…." Bisik Riza._

"_Ya, sayang ?"_

"_aku senang… kita akhirnya bisa bersama..."_

"_AKu juga kok…"_

**FIN**

Lookie…lookie ! It's fin ! Akhirnya….selesai juga nih cerita… seneng, deh… seneng, riza ama Roy bisa bahagia… walaupun sebenarnya aku juga pengen banget sama Roy lho.. (mimpi kali ya !) tapi lihat mereka bahagia aja, rasanya udah seneeennggg banget. Kayaknya bakal dibuat sequelnya… jadi tunggu aja, deh..hehe… Ya udah…buruan R&R !


End file.
